mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DimiTalen
thumb|200px|left|Welcome! Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bucureştean page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) *'Got business?''' You can visit the Trade Market to buy and sell items to other users around the world, or you can visit someone's personal shop and make one yourself! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Followed by 100 zeroes (Talk) 17:33, June 13, 2009 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Ik heb het hem al gezegd. Ik zal ervoor zorgen dat niemand hierover te weten komt. Ik begin er ook schoon genoeg van te krijgen. Is het wel goed als je af en toe even langs komt, voor het geval dat ik je iets moet vragen? (Mag ook op deze wiki zijn :)). --Bucureştean 17:36, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Ja, ik blijf de wiki nog wel volgen. Maar idd, het steekt soms echt pokkehard tegen. Achja. Met wat chance kan ik de staatshervorming nog voltooien voor ik 't hier afbol.. :p 17:38, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::Och ja. Ze kunnen btw best opstandig worden. Had het bijv. nooit gedacht van M******el. Verwijten, verwijten en nog eens verwijten. --Bucureştean 17:40, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :::Jah. Nouja, mss geen slechte zaak dat ik een dagje wegblijf: 't zijn volop examens... Xië nog wel. En geef hier anders mr een seintje als ze van plan zijn de staatshervorming, de verkiezingen of Stfnie Olsn op te blazen xD 17:42, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Ja, ik zal Stef 'r persoonlijke beschermengel zijn :P Tuurlijk zal ik dat doen, btw hoop ik om morgen zoveel mogelijk weg te blijven (vandaag was het ook beperkt, weet niet of het uberhaupt opviel - vast niet :p). Veel succes, ik heb over een week ook toetsweek btw :/ --Bucureştean 17:45, 13 June 2009 (UTC) why you need to fight in this wiki.-- 17:48, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :It's not a fight, he was just announcing that he wants to take a break on another wiki, but he can't say it over there 'cause he'll get annoying reactions. --Bucureştean 17:59, 13 June 2009 (UTC) In what language you are talking whit him.-- 18:56, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Dutch. Nice to meet you, German. We're neighbours: I'm Belgian and Bucu is a Dutchman. 19:00, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::Hablas espanol? :) Dimi: Ik begin aan de FID-dossiers. Zie ook de Kroeg, aub. --Bucureştean 08:27, 14 June 2009 (UTC) D, ik heb je stem nodig. Zowel in de F***ur als in F:S --Bucureştean 09:20, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :Ja, ja, ik weet het. Maar er is maar een manier om het probleem op te lossen en dat is om het bij de wortel aan te pakken. Dit plan is ook een hele grote uitzondering. Ik heb meer dan genoeg gehad van de ruzies, ik wil dit doen voordat de wiki verscheurd wordt door een burgeroorlog. Wat wilden ze dan met een onafhankelijkheidsverklaring? Ik heb de optie "hereniging" (Kroeg) er ook neergezet maar daar wilden ze niet op in gaan. Ik vrees dat de wiki echt kapot gaat. --Bucureştean 09:39, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ja, en dit traktaat werkt het alleen maar in de hand. Voor mij is dit wel de druppel. Je m'en vais (pour une période indéfinie). 09:45, 14 June 2009 (UTC) MLN HQ Join The My LEGO Network HQ Today. It just got out of Beta stage. It has over 2,000 posts and 22 Users. Join The MLN HQ Forum Today. 15:10, 14 June 2009 (UTC)